


Special Indeed

by m7storyteller



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle VI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Indeed

Jennifer gasped as she felt Ronon's cock grow hard inside of her, not knowing why she was surprised. It was one of the things she had learned about him after they had sex for the first time, Ronon was able to recover from mind-blowing sex as quickly as he recovered from his injuries. Once when she asked him about it when he was moving over her, and he just shrugged his shoulders, "Guess I'm just special."

As Ronon began to move she smiled, wrapping her arms around him, as she lifted her hips up to meet his thrusts, "Special indeed."


End file.
